Cardfight! Vanguard Fanfiction: Trigger of Fate
by StarvaderLiberator
Summary: Follow the daily lives of Hajime, Seira and many other characters in Kreuz Academia, in a universe where Cardfight! Vanguard plays a big role in people's lifestyle.
1. Chapter 1

Trading card games.  
Some think it's pointless. Some think of it as just a mere game, just like any other games out there. Some think of it as a hobby, a pretty expensive hobby at that. Some people think it's childish, and try to bully others who enjoy it. For some people, it is what changed their lives.

Cardfight! Vanguard. The most famous and most-played trading card game in the world. It has had a huge impact on people's lifestyle. Schools hold Cardfight! Vanguard tournaments every now and then, as if it was a sport. People watch Cardfight! Vanguard matches on TV and live as if it was a football match.

Kreuz Academia, Year 2019.

"Hajime, are you listening?"  
A deep, yet plain and monotone voice was heard from the front of the class. The bespectacled teacher readjusted his glasses, looking at the blonde-haired student half-sleeping on top of his math book.  
"Hajime?"  
"…Hmmm…?"  
The student raised his head up, looking at the teacher with a sleepy look. "What is it, Edo-sensei?"  
"Have you been listening to me the whole time?" the teacher asked.  
"Mmm… of course, Sensei." the student replied.  
"You don't sound very convinced. Now do Exercise 13C, number 1. Make sure to draw the vectors too."  
"Mhm.. of course.." Hajime stood up, still with a half-asleep look, and lazily walked towards the whiteboard, picking up the marker on the teacher's table. Compared to the other students, he was really short; if one was to guess his age by height alone, he'd most likely be an 8th or 9th grader. He fidgeted around for a while in front of the whiteboard, all of the other students watching. Two girls sitting to each other giggled while looking at him. "He's one of those Cardfight-crazy guys, isn't he? No wonder he's confused." Said one of them. Just as she finished speaking, Hajime finished answering the question. Complete with the Cartesian graph. "Good job, Hajime." The teacher gave him a pat in the back, to which he smiled and replied. "It's nothing, Sensei. Number 1s are always easy." He remarked as he walked back to his table.  
"Nice one, Hajime-san." The raven-haired girl complimented, looking at him with an even more sleepy look.  
"It's nothing, really." He smiled at her remark.  
"Yeah, whatever…" She replied back and fell asleep on her table.

42 minutes 55 seconds later…

The math teacher packed up his countless math books and his laptop as he stood up, picking up the guitar that was on his table the whole time. "Yeah, students, it's time to go home. See y'all later." He said as he began leaving the class, playing a sad-ish tune along the way with his guitar.

Almost all of the students ran out of the class right away when the teacher left. Almost.

Two students stayed on their seats. Namely, Hajime and Seira.

"Oi, Seira, wake up. Class is over." Hajime poked the back of Seira's head, to which she replied by waking up suddenly, knocking his hand backwards.  
"That's good to hear. So, are we going to check out that Cardfight Club thing or?" She nudged.  
"Yeah, sure. I don't know if we're gonna pass, though.." He replied with a frown.  
"It's Kouen-senpai, right?" Seira asked.  
"Yeah. I've heard about most of our school's Cardfighters rejected from the Club by him."  
"Are you worried about it, Hajime-san?"  
"Better than not trying at all. C'mon, let's go!"

The two students ran upstairs to the third floor. The third floor had only five rooms: Physics Lab, Biology Lab, Chemistry Lab, English Language Lab, and Computer Lab. The first room in the hallway would be the Physics Lab room. Also known as the Cardfight Club room.

"This is it, ri—"

"**Dragonic Overlord the End**, attack **Hexagonal Magus**!"

Just as the two arrived, a loud voice could be heard from inside, followed with a male student walking out of the room with a slightly disappointed, but overall plain look. The male was almost twice as tall as Hajime, and had a short black hair. Despite the height difference, they were of the same age. Hajime raised his head to look at him, and he only glared back without saying anything. After ten seconds of pointless staring, the tall male left the two.

"Looks like he didn't make it." Seira said.

"Yeah. We gotta be careful.." Hajime replied.

As soon as the two walked in the room, they were greeted by a familiar loud voice from the middle of the room.

"Isn't there any strong Cardfighters in this school!?" The red-haired male shouted, stomping at the ground. The two juniors had a mini-heart attack when they heard his loud voice all of a sudden.

"I-Is that Kouen-senpai..?" Hajime asked, looking at the raven girl with a slightly worried look.

"Yeah… I'm sure that is.." Seira replied with a deeper frown.

"Hey! You two over there! You trying to join the Cardfight Club!?" The senior shouted at the two of them. He was a little taller than the male they met in front of the Physics Lab room before. "Y-Yeah..?" Hajime replied. "You better show your strength to me, then! Right here, right now! If you're worthy, you will be accepted in my army!"

"Er.. okay." Hajime said plainly, taking out his deck box. "**Dragonic Overlord the End**, was it..?"

"Heh, you're pretty sharp, boy." The senior replied. "I'm sure that girl over there told you already, but my name is Kouen."

"I'm Hajime. Pleased to meet you. Now then, let's begin." He picked a card out of fifty cards in his deck box, and placed it on the Vanguard circle on one of the playmats. Kouen did the same, standing on the other side. They shuffled their decks and placed them on the deck zones, drawing five cards from their decks. Both of them placed their hands on the cards on their respective Vanguard circles.

"Imagine it." The senior closed his eyes.

"Yeah, imagine it." The junior followed.

"Stand up, the Vanguard!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Stand up, the Vanguard!"

"**Lizard Soldier, Fargo**!" Kouen shouted.

"**Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer**." Hajime replied.

The two Vanguards stood across from each other. One of them was a small lizard holding a bow and arrow, and the other one was a young knight covered in black steel, each bearing 5000 and 4000 Power respectively.

Seira watched from the distance, analyzing the battlefield. "In Hajime's side.. the darker side of the Gold Paladins. A deck that gives easy access to powerful effects at the cost of your own allies. On the other side.. Kagero." She frowned as soon as she said that word. "Fargo.. one of the best opening moves for an Overlord deck. Be careful, Hajime.."

"I go first." The blonde-haired student drew a card, which he immediately placed on top of the Grade 0. "Ride. **Scout of Darkness, Vortimer**. I activate **Black Dragon Whelp**'s skill. If I successfully ride **Scout of Darkness, Vortimer** over that unit, I can look at seven cards from the top of my deck.." As he spoke, he drew seven more cards from his deck, and picked one card, added it to his hand cards after revealing it to be **Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer**. "Also, I call **Speeder Hound**. My turn is over."

"My turn! Draw!" The senior drew a card."Ride! **Heatnail Salamander**! **Fargo** moves." The small lizard soldier leaped backwards, replaced by a salamander covered by flames. "**Heatnail **attacks with a boost from **Fargo**!" "No guard." Hajime replied. "Drive trigger check." **Dragon Dancer, Therese**.

"Damage check.." Hajime placed the top card of his deck in the damage zone. **Dantegal**.

"Turn end!" Kouen shouted.

"Both Hajime and Kouen had lost one valuable trigger without any use whatsoever." Seira commented silently, analyzing the field. "And this is where the Draw Trigger that Hajime called kicks in. But I'm getting an uneasy feeling.." She frowned, looking at Kouen and his deck once again.

"My turn. I draw." Hajime drew another card, then placed the card he searched before on the Vanguard circle. "Ride. **Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer**." The knight transformed into an adult version of himself, sitting firmly on a black steed. "**Scout of Darkness**'s skill activates here. I retire **Speeder Hound**, and I call two more cards from the top of my deck." He revealed two cards from the top of his deck, **Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane** and **Spectral Duke Dragon**. "I Superior Call these two units in both of my front row circles. I also call **Knight of Superior Skills, Gareth** behind **Viviane. **Now my **Viviane **attacks your **Heatnail Salamander**."

Kouen looked at his own hand cards. The only shield he had was **Therese** which wasn't enough, and **Maria**; a perfect guard. "Not bad, kid." He then performed the damage check: **Burning Horn Dragon**. "Now I activate **Viviane**'s skill. Counterblast." He turned **Dantegal **face-down. "Superior Call." He revealed the top card of his deck to be the Gold Paladin's Heal Trigger, **Elixir Sommelier **which he then placed behind his **Vortimer**. "Now **Vortimer** attacks with a boost from **Elixir Sommelier**." "No guard." Kouen placed his hand on his deck, ready for a damage check as Hajime revealed the top card of his deck. **Speeder Hound**. "Draw Trigger! I give 5000 Power to **Spectral Duke Dragon**. And I draw a card." Kouen did the damage check. **Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara**. "And now **Spectral Duke Dragon** attacks your Vanguard!"

"Not so fast! **Therese **will guard that." Kouen revealed the Heal Trigger he checked earlier.

"I end my turn." Hajime said.

"It's my turn now, stand and draw! I ride **Dragon Knight, Nehalem**! **Nehalem** attacks with a boost from **Fargo**!" The senior turned both of them horizontally again. "No guard." Hajime replied, waiting for the drive check. "Drive trigger check. **Dragon Knight, Leather**. No trigger." Hajime placed the top card of his deck in his damage zone. **Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer**. "Turn end." Kouen said.

"My turn. Stand and draw!" The blondie stood all his cards and drew a card. "Appear in the battlefield and settle this fight! Golden steel, unwavering determination! Ride the Vanguard! **Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberis**!" He slapped the card on his Vanguard circle. "**Sommelier** boosts, **Bleoberis **attacks **Nehalem**!" "No guard." Kouen replied boldly. "Twin drive check." First check, **Spectral Duke Dragon**. Second check, **Elixir Sommelier**. "Get, Heal Trigger! I give the Power to my rear guard **Spectral Duke Dragon**, and heal one damage." He placed the face down **Dantegal** in his damage zone to his drop zone. "Damage check." **Embodiment of Spear, Tahr**. "Critical Trigger. I give 5000 Power to my Vanguard, **Nehalem**."

"And now **Viviane **attacks with a boost from **Gareth**."

"No guard." **Seal Dragon, Biera**. "Another Critical Trigger. I give the power to **Nehalem** again."

"**Nehalem**'s Power is now 20000.. my **Spectral Duke Dragon** can't reach it." He placed his hands on his table. "Turn end."

"Now then, it's my turn. Stand and Draw." The redhead raised one of his cards up. "Ride the Vanguard! My burning soul, **Dragonic Overlord**!" The dragon knight was covered in flames, transforming into a large, majestic dragon. "This is where your worthiness will be tested, kid." He turned the two cards horizontal. "**Fargo** boosts, **Dragonic Overlord** attacks!"

"..No guard." Hajime muttered out loud, staring intently at the **Spectral Duke Dragon** in his hand.

"Drive trigger check." **Dragonic Overlord the End**. "Second check!" The second card was revealed to be **Blue Ray Dracokid**: a Critical Trigger. "I give all effects to **Dragonic Overlord**!" Hajime looked at his deck, and placed two cards from the top of his deck to the damage zone. **Viviane **and **Halo Shield, Mark**. "My turn ends here. Show me what you got, boy." Kouen glared at the other male with a serious look.

Hajime stared at his card for a while, before nodding to his opponent. "Of course I will. Stand and draw." He stood his cards and drew. "Even among the darkest times, the brilliance of your black steel doesn't shimmer! Break Ride! **Spectral Duke Dragon**!"

A large Vanguard circle appeared in the skies above Bleoberis as it was covered in black flames, replaced with a large, black armored dragon holding a large spear in it's right hand.

The two dragons stood in front of each other, one standing with his comrades, the other standing alone. Who will win this fight?


End file.
